


When Canaries Cry

by dragonydreams



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on speculation that Laurel is the one in the grave on Arrow, Leonard attends her funeral with Sara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Canaries Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie_quill for looking this over for me.

Sara and Leonard were in the weapons room when Rip found them; she was sharpening her knives and he was cleaning his gun.

"Sara, I hate to be the bearer of bad tidings, but we've had news from Star City 2016," he said.

"You get news reports?" Leonard asked. "Isn't it all old news to you?"

"I can't be aware of everything that happens to every person that has ever lived," Rip said, peevishly. "When we left on this mission, I asked Gideon to set alerts for if anything happened to your loved ones--"

"Is it my dad?" Sara interrupted, moving closer to him, worry filling her voice.

"I'm afraid it's your sister," Rip informed her. "I'm very sorry, Sara, but she's gone."

"No," Sara gasped, stumbling back until she ran into Leonard.

He pulled her against his chest, wrapping an arm around her. While he and Sara hadn't exactly kept their relationship a secret, they also didn't advertise it. Right now, he didn't care if he was showing affection in front of Rip. Sara needed him.

"What happened?" Leonard asked.

"That part I don't know. The newspaper articles I found were vague with the details," Rip said. "I'll have you back in time for the funeral."

Sara looked up from where her face had been buried in Leonard's chest, silent tears running down her cheeks. "You're going to let me go to the funeral?"

"Of course," Rip assured her, sounding mildly affronted. "I wouldn't keep you from your family at a time like this."

Sara looked up at Leonard before asking Rip, "Can I bring some of the team?"

"I assumed that you would," he acquiesced. "Mr. Snart and Mr. Palmer, I'm guessing?"

"Yeah," Sara confirmed. "Probably Kendra, too."

"Join us on the flight deck when you are ready and we'll make our way to the appropriate date." Rip bowed his head and left the couple alone.

"You'll come with me, right?" Sara asked, looking up at Leonard.

"I'm offended you even asked," he said, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"It shouldn't be Laurel," Sara said, sniffling. "I'm the one who dies, not her."

"Don't say that," Leonard demanded.

"It's true. I nearly died at least three times before I actually did die. I'm only here now because Laurel refused to let me stay dead. She shouldn't be allowed to die while I'm alive."

Leonard took Sara's face in his hands and kissed her, hard. When they parted, he pressed his forehead to hers, his breath puffing against her face. "You have every right to be alive, no matter how you came to be here, you are, and you deserve your life."

"It's not that I wish I was dead instead of her. I just don't want her to be dead at all," Sara whimpered.

"I understand that," Leonard said. "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to Lisa, especially if I wasn't there."

"Exactly," Sara said, kissing him again briefly.

"C'mon, let's get up there so we can get home." She took his hand and pulled him along behind her.

When they entered the flight room, everyone was already strapped in, except for Kendra who was waiting to give her a hug.

"I'm so sorry," she said, holding the other woman close. Everyone else echoed with their own condolences.

"Thank you," Sara said before stepping back.

Sara, Leonard, and Kendra took their seats and Rip announced, "Star City, April 2016."

~~*~~

Sara pulled at the skirt of her black dress, provided by the wardrobe room, as she and Leonard approached the gravesite where the funeral would be held. Ray and Kendra followed a few paces behind them.

"Stop it," Leonard chastised her, pulling her arm through his.

She looked up at him and smiled weakly. "I can't help it. I haven't seen my parents in months and when I do it's at my sister's funeral; and I brought a crook as my date."

Leonard frowned. "I hadn't actually thought about the fact that I'd be meeting your parents."

"And my ex," Sara said. Looking over the crowd, her breath caught upon seeing Nyssa. "Make that exes."

She took a deep breath and moved into the growing crowd. She had to keep herself from running to her parents when she spotted them in the first row.

"Daddy," she called out when she was still several feet away.

Quentin's head whipped around as he turned to find where her voice was coming from. His eyes filled with tears as he rushed towards her. "Baby," he said, pulling her into his arms, holding her in a nearly painful hug. She squeezed him back just as hard.

Dinah had joined them by then. "Sara," she said and Sara turned from Quentin to hug her mother.

"What happened?" Sara asked when they separated.

"Damien Dhark," Quentin said, succinctly.

Leonard hissed a breath through his teeth and stepped up, resting a hand on Sara's lower back. "He's bad news. How'd she get on his bad side?"

"That's none of your business," Quentin snapped. "Who are you to be asking questions like that?"

Sara laid a hand on Quentin's arm. "Dad, this is Leonard Snart. He's with me on the mission I'm on."

Stepping a little closer to Sara, he added with a smirk, "We're...friends."

Ray took that moment to step up, his hand extended towards Quentin. "Captain Lance, Ray Palmer, this is Kendra Saunders. I'm so sorry for your loss. You, too, Mrs. Lance."

"Mr. Palmer, Ms. Saunders, thank you for coming," Dinah said, graciously.

"I should go say hi to Oliver and Felicity," Sara said, looping her arm through Leonard's again and making her escape.

Once they were clear she slapped his arm. "Why did you do that?"

"I'm antagonistic," Leonard said. "It's what I do. Don't tell me you're surprised."

Sara sighed. "No, I guess I'm not. Just-- Try to be nice to my friends."

"Which ones are your exes?" Leonard asked, but he needn't have as Nyssa approached them with longing etched into every part of her being.

"Sara," she said, leaning in for kiss, which landed on Sara's cheek.

"Hello, Nyssa," Sara greeted her. "I didn't expect to see you here."

Nyssa observed Sara's arm intertwined with Leonard's and narrowed her eyes before relaxing. "Laurel and I became quite close while you were… gone. We took comfort in being with someone who was so close to you. Who are you close to these days?" she asked, glaring at Leonard.

He smirked and held out his free hand. "Leonard Snart."

Nyssa sneered and refused his hand. "A criminal? Really, Sara? I thought you had better taste."

Leonard's smirk grew into a near-smile. "You've heard of me?"

"The League kept tabs on all rising criminals, in case we needed to step in and put them in their place."

"Enough, you two," Sara said, interrupting. "Play nice."

Just then, Oliver approached to make the moment even more awkward. "Nyssa, this is a funeral, please put the weapon away."

"Funerals are a time for death, are they not, Husband?" Nyssa asked.

Sara glanced down to see Nyssa slipping a knife back into her sleeve.

"Sara, I'm glad you made it. Felicity wasn't sure how to reach you, but I'm glad someone did," Oliver said.

"Husband?" Leonard whispered in Sara's ear.

"I'll explain later. It's a long story," she promised, quietly. Turning back to Oliver she introduced the two men. "Leonard Snart, meet Oliver Queen."

Oliver held his hand out and Leonard shook it, both men giving an extra squeeze.

"Snart? From Central City?" Oliver asked, frowning.

"The one and only," Leonard agreed. "You've heard of me, too?" He was practically preening.

"Barry mentioned you once or twice," Oliver said.

"Barry Allen? He's not here, too, is he?" Leonard asked.

"He should be," Oliver confirmed.

"This day just keeps getting better. First your dad and now Barry," Leonard grumbled.

Felicity appeared from out of nowhere and pulled Sara into a long hug. When she stepped back, Sara introduced her and Leonard.

"Dad said it was Damien Dhark," Sara said in the ensuing silence. She idly noticed that Felicity and Oliver could barely look at each other and she made a mental note to find out what that was about later.

Oliver's jaw clenched and his hands balled into fists. That was all the confirmation that Sara needed, but he answered verbally anyway. "Yes."

"What happened?" Sara asked.

"Not here," Oliver said. "Later."

Sara nodded in understanding. This was Green Arrow business. She glanced at Leonard and wondered how the group would feel about him hearing these particular details; and that he knew all of their secret identities.

She was pulled from her musings by Thea asking, "How long have you two been together?"

It was only then that Sara realized that Leonard's arm was wrapped protectively around her waist and she was holding the hand that rested on her belly.

"Hey, Thea." Sara looked at Leonard and he just shrugged, leaving the ball in her court. "Leonard and I have been together for just over a month." Almost everyone, aside from Thea, tensed at the confirmation that they were a couple.

"Really? I thought you got together after Kendra and I did," Ray said as he and Kendra joined the group, relieving some of the tension.

Sara looked at him gratefully as she played along. Ray knew exactly how long she and Leonard had been together. "We only let you think that," she teased.

"Ray, Kendra, it's good to see you," Oliver said, changing the topic.

"Thank you for coming," Felicity added.

"Laurel was a good woman," Ray said. "We wanted to pay our condolences."

"Where's Diggle?" Sara asked. "I wanted to see my namesake."

"He and Lyla are keeping my mom away from your dad," Felicity said, gesturing behind where Sara was standing.

"Why would he need to do that?" Sara asked, turning around to see Diggle and Lyla with a blonde woman in a tight black dress cooing over the baby.

"Oh, right, you don't know," Felicity babbled. A sour look passed over her face as she said, "I hate to break this to you, but our parents are kind of… dating."

Sara's eyes widened and Leonard turned to look at the woman in question. He turned back to Felicity. " _That's_ your mother?"

Felicity rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yeah."

"Wouldn't have thought the old man still had it in him," Leonard said, causing everyone to grimace at the image that painted.

"It looks like the service is about to start," Kendra said, noticing people moving to sit.

As the group moved to find seats, Quentin approached Sara. "Sara, baby, the minister wants to know if you want to say a few words."

"I, uh," Sara stuttered, not having thought about speaking. Aside from their friends, most people didn't know she was alive. Sara looked out over the crowd, and there were a lot of faces she knew belonged to people Laurel or her dad worked with. "I think it's probably better if I don't."

Quentin nodded in understanding. "You'll at least come sit with me?"

"Of course," Sara readily agreed. "Then after the service you can introduce me to your new girlfriend."

Quentin nearly tripped and Sara suppressed a laugh.

"That was mean," Leonard whispered in her ear. "I loved it."

"He's my dad, I'm allowed to tease him," Sara said, taking a seat between her father and Leonard.

The service itself was short. A minister who had never met Laurel talked about her as if she had been his best friend. He didn't know the half of it.

Her father spoke, his voice cracking on every word he uttered until he finally broke into tears. Felicity's mom rushed to the podium and pulled him back to his seat, forcing Sara and Leonard to shift over so that Donna could remain by his side.

Oliver spoke next. Despite their past, Sara knew that Oliver and Laurel had moved past it to become friends. She was glad that they had been able to get past what she'd done to them. She'd always feel guilty for having taken Oliver from Laurel, especially since that decision had so drastically changed all of their lives.

Granted, if she hadn't made the choices she'd made back then, she wouldn't be on a mission now to save the world, and she wouldn't have met Leonard. Silently, she took one of his hands and pulled it into her lap, holding it between both of hers. Leonard looked at her curiously, but simply squeezed her hand.

As the casket was lowered into the ground and the service ended, her father's girlfriend turned to her, wiping tears from her eyes. "You must be Quentin's other daughter, Sara," she said, pulling her into a hug. "I'm Donna."

Sara awkwardly patted her back, not really hugging her. She'd never met this woman before, after all.

Quentin seemed to notice what was happening beside him and quickly intervened. "Donna, honey, that's enough." He looked apologetically at Sara.

"You're Felicity's mom, right?" Sara said when Donna finally released her. "She mentioned that you and my dad were dating."

"You hadn't told her?" Donna pouted.

While Quentin searched for an excuse, Sara said, "I've been traveling in remote areas for the past several months. Very hard to reach. He didn't know I was dating anyone either."

Donna's eyes flicked over to Leonard and ran appreciatively over him. He was sitting back, watching the scene with mild amusement. "I'd want to keep him locked away in a bedroom, too," Donna said.

Leonard smirked. "Thank you, I think." He held out a hand for her. "Leonard Snart."

When Donna slipped her hand into his, he brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles. Sara rolled her eyes as Donna sighed and Quentin looked about ready to punch Leonard.

"You hold on to this one," Donna stage whispered. Sara smiled.

"All right, enough of that," Quentin said, grasping Donna's elbow and pulling her to her feet. "You'll be joining us at Felicity's loft?" he asked Sara.

"I guess," Sara said. "If that's where everyone's going now, we'll be there."

"Do you need a ride?" Donna asked.

"No, Palmer drove us," Leonard declined.

"We'll see you soon," Quentin said, kissing the top of Sara's head.

"How are you holding up?" Leonard asked as he and Sara went in search of Ray and Kendra.

"Better than I thought I would be," Sara admitted. "Look, if you don't want to come to the loft, I'll understand. You've done your duty. We can drop you back at the ship, if you want."

"Trying to get rid of me?" he teasingly asked. "I don't think so. I want to know how Dhark killed your sister, too."

"I wasn't going to hide that from you," Sara protested.

"I know you wouldn't, but this way you won't have to repeat it. Besides, I can see how uncomfortable I make your friends. I rather enjoy that."

"You're terrible," Sara said, hitting him lightly on the arm.

"You love it," Leonard said against her hair, kissing the top of her head as they reached their teammates.

"Do you guys want to come back to Felicity's loft with us?" Sara asked. "Or at least drop us off?"

"We'll come," Kendra said. "It's kind of nice talking to other people. No offense."

"None taken," Leonard said.

They made their way to the car in silence, although once on the road, Ray said, "I saw you talking to Felicity's mom."

"Yeah, apparently she and my dad are dating now," Sara said, resting her head back against the headrest.

"Seriously?" Ray asked, swerving slightly.

"I don't know how serious it is," Sara said, deliberately misinterpreting him. "But they're definitely together."

"How's your mom taking it?" Kendra asked.

Sara scrunched her forehead. "I don't know. I haven't had a chance to talk to her about it, or much of anything. I know that she was dating someone back in Central City while I was there, but this is the first woman that I know of that my dad has dated since my mom left."

"Just think," Ray interjected. "You and Felicity could be sisters!" He rushed to add, "Not that she could replace Laurel. No one could do that. Not that Felicity would want to replace Laurel. But it could be fun having her be family."

"Oh, yeah?" Sara retorted. "How many of your siblings have you slept with their boyfriend? You want me to be that person for someone else?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Kendra asked.

"You don't know that story?" Leonard asked, surprised. Kendra shook her head no.

"Back in college I left on a boat trip with Laurel's one true love, Oliver Queen," Sara said, meeting Kendra's eyes.

"Oh, maybe I do know this story," Kendra said.

"When I left the League and came back to Starling City, which it was still called then, Oliver and I hooked up again for a while. Felicity and Oliver are together now."

"I'm not so sure about that," Leonard said. "We acted like more of a couple than they did."

"I noticed that too," Sara said. "One more thing to add to the list of news I need from my friends."

"Well, you can do that now. We're here," Ray said, parking the car near Oliver and Felicity's building.

~~*~~

"I heard you brought a date," Diggle said, opening his arms up to Sara as they entered the loft. "Good to see you, Ray, Kendra."

"Some news travels fast," Sara said, hugging Diggle tight. "That's Leonard."

Diggle released Sara and narrowed his eyes at Leonard, who stood his ground. After a moment Diggle nodded and grinned down at Sara. "You're a sight for sore eyes, especially after everything that went down."

"Where's the baby?" Sara asked, wanting to see how big she'd grown.

"It was nap time so Lyla took her home," Diggle said.

Sara pouted. "Give her a kiss from me."

"Of course," Diggle promised.

"What happened, Digg?" Sara asked, all playfulness gone.

Diggle sighed. "Let's wait for Oliver and Felicity."

"Shit," Leonard swore beside them, causing Sara to look back at him. Leonard nodded his head towards the door. "Barry just got here."

Moments later the speedster had joined them. "Snart," he said in greeting. "What are you doing here?"

"Allen," Leonard acknowledged, then slid an arm around Sara's waist. "I'm here for Sara."

Barry looked back and forth between them, his eyes widening comically. "Sara Lance? You're Laurel's sister? And you're dating him? You know he's a thief, right?"

"Yes, to all of the above," Sara said. "You must be Barry Allen."

"You two haven't met before?" Leonard asked in surprise.

"Never had the pleasure," Sara confirmed.

"I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances," Barry said.

"Me, too," Sara said. "Thank you for coming."

"I'm going to go say hi to Kendra," Barry said, excusing himself.

Sara spotted her mom by the fireplace. "I'm going to talk to my mom."

"I think I'll get a drink," Leonard said. "Can I get you something?"

"Please," Sara replied. "We'll see you later, Digg."

"I'll come find you when Oliver gets here and we can talk," he promised. Sara squeezed his arm gratefully and went to join her mother.

"I'm so happy you made it," Dinah said, pulling Sara close. "Not knowing where you were, we had no idea how to contact you. It made me realize that something could happen to you and we'd never know."

"I'm fine," Sara assured her. "I'm doing good work and I've made some new friends. Friends who would let you know if anything bad happened to me."

"Yes, we met your _friend_ ," Dinah said.

"You don't approve?" Sara said, tensing. She was old enough that her parents' approval shouldn't matter, but to a small part of her, it did.

"Well, I suppose that a thief is better than an assassin or a rich boy who is dating your sister," Dinah said, sighing.

"He may be a thief, but he treats me, and those he cares about, well," Sara said.

"That's all a mother can ask for," Dinah said. Her eyes looked out over the room, landing on Quentin and Donna in the kitchen. "What do you know about this woman your father is seeing?"

Sara was surprised her mother brought up the topic. "Not much. I just met her today. She's Felicity Smoak's mom."

"Oliver's Felicity?" Dinah asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Sara confirmed. "Although I don't think they knew about that connection when they met."

"He looks happy with her," Dinah said, wistfully. "Despite everything else going on, when he's with her, he is relaxed. I can't remember the last time I saw him like that."

"Are you okay seeing him with someone else?" Sara tentatively asked.

Dinah shrugged. "It doesn't matter. We haven't been together for a long time. I've dated other men since the marriage ended. I'm glad he's finally found someone. Especially if she can help him through this difficult time."

"Do you have anyone to help you?" Sara asked.

"I have you," Dinah said.

"I'm not going to be able to stay," Sara admitted. "We're going to have to leave again tonight."

"I have you in here," Dinah amended, resting her hand over her heart.

"Always," Sara said, pulling her mom into a hug.

There was a stirring throughout the room and Sara looked towards the door. Sure enough, Oliver and Felicity had just entered.

"I need to talk to Oliver," Sara said. "I'll find you before I go, I promise."

"You better," Dinah said.

Sara caught Oliver's eye as she crossed the room and he gestured to the dining area with his head. She nodded and altered her course.

Leonard joined her at her side, handing her a glass of wine as their group gathered in the corner. Ray and Kendra stood beside her - her new team supporting her.

"Enough stalling," Sara said. "Tell me what happened to my sister."

Oliver nervously looked at Snart and was about to insist he excuse himself when Leonard interrupted. "Not leaving," he said. "I know all of your alter egos, so you can just cut to the chase."

"We met you in 2046," Sara said. "Long story and a future that hopefully won't happen now. But he know who you are, so tell me what happened to Laurel."

"Unfortunately there isn't much to tell," Oliver said, nervously rubbing his forefinger and thumb together. "We thought that Dhark was powerless since we took his magic away. We were wrong. Apparently he had more than one totem that could give him power. Once he escaped from ARGUS one of HIVE's ghosts got him to it and he was able to re-charge. He led us into a trap and after a long fight; he snapped Laurel's neck with his magic."

"Oh, god," Sara gasped, her hand going to her own neck. Barry caught her wine glass as she dropped it.

"We tried to get to her," Thea added. "His magic was too strong though. He had us all magically restrained so that we couldn't move. We couldn't do anything to stop him as he--" She broke off in a sob and Oliver pulled her to him.

"I know you did," Sara assured Thea.

"We met Dhark in 1975," Leonard said. "You could feel the power radiating off of him."

"He must have been so young then," Felicity said.

"Dhark is like my father," Nyssa said. "He has a means of delaying the aging process. He and my father trained together so he is at least as old as my father was."

Ray's phone buzzed and he startled. Pulling it out of his pocket, he mused aloud, "Who could be calling me? Almost everyone I know is right here." He stepped away to take the call.

"What do we do now?" Sara asked.

"You return to your mission," Oliver stated. "We'll take care of Dhark."

When Sara was going to protest, Leonard turned her face to his. "He's right. They've been dealing with Dhark for a while. They'll figure out how to get their revenge. We've got our own immortal wizard to stop."

"But we could help," Sara objected. "With more bodies maybe we could overpower him somehow. We don't know that he could deflect your cold gun or Ray's lasers. Especially if you both attacked him at once."

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," Barry said. Sara looked triumphant until he continued. "Not you staying, but something like the cold gun. Cisco built it. I bet he could work something up that you could use against Dhark."

"I can give him the information that we have on how Dhark's magic works," Felicity offered.

"You see," Oliver said, "we've got it covered. We're not out of ideas yet. If we think you can help, we'll let you know."

"How? It's not like our phones work while we're traveling through time," Sara asked.

"How did you know about Laurel?" Diggle asked.

Sara frowned. "Gideon, the ship's AI, is set to scan for news about our families. She saw that Laurel had died and Rip told me."

"So we'll get an article in the paper," Thea said.

"I bet Iris can sneak something into one of her articles," Barry suggested. "Your mom is in Central City, right?" Sara nodded. "So we'll say that The Flash saved her from a near-death experience. You can get Gideon to set an alert for that, right?"

"I suppose," Sara reluctantly agreed.

Ray returned to the group, putting his phone away. "That was Professor Stein. Gideon got a hit on where Savage could be. Rip wants to leave as soon as possible. He said to take as much time as you need, but you know how he gets."

Sara and Leonard both rolled their eyes. "Yeah, we know," Leonard said.

"I better go say goodbye to my parents," Sara said. "Thank you, guys, for being there for Laurel when I couldn't be."

"Not that it did her any good," Thea muttered.

"It did," Sara insisted. "I know it did. And I'm sure she knows that you did everything you could have to stop him, even if it didn't work, she knew you tried."

Thea rushed Sara and hugged her tightly. "Thank you," she whispered. Sara squeezed her tighter before letting her go.

"You promise you'll send for us if we can help," Sara insisted.

"We promise," Felicity said.

Sara nodded and let Leonard lead her away from her friends while Ray and Kendra lingered to say their own farewells. Sara had more people to say goodbye to, after all.

She was surprised to find her parents and Donna talking together. Her mom and Donna seemed to be having an animated conversation, in fact.

"I know that look," Quentin said as they approached.

"I'm afraid we need to go," Sara said.

"You can't even stay the night?" Quentin asked. "We barely even got to see you."

"Duty calls," Sara said.

"I'm just glad you were able to come today. It would have been so much harder without you here," Dinah said, embracing Sara.

"What she said," Quentin said, hugging Sara next. Glaring at Leonard, he added, "You take care of my baby girl."

"I do, even if she doesn't need it," he promised.

"Good answer," Sara said.

"When will I see you again?" Quentin asked, a hint of desperation in his voice.

Sara glanced back at her friends and said, "Maybe sooner than you think."

Ray and Kendra joined them and Ray said, "I'm sorry, but we really need to leave now."

"I'll be in touch when I can," Sara promised, knowing that it probably wouldn't be for a long time.

Turning, she followed her team back to Ray's car. She melted into her seat, suddenly feeling exhausted.

Leonard pulled her so that she was leaning against his side, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I don't think I'm up for a big fight right now," Sara admitted.

"Hopefully you can sit this one out," Leonard said. "I'll talk to Rip."

"We all will," Ray seconded. "You deserve some time off after today. If this were a regular job, you'd have bereavement days."

"But it's not a regular job. I'm here to fight. It's my role," Sara pointed out.

"Mick would be happy to bust some heads for you. Well, not _for_ you, but he'd be happy to do it just the same," Leonard said.

"You're not the only one who can fight," Kendra assured her. "We've got your back on this one."

"Thanks." Sara sighed. "I never got to ask Oliver what was going on between him and Felicity," she lamented.

"I talked to Felicity about that, a bit," Ray said. "They are currently not together. Apparently, Oliver had kept secret from Felicity that he had a ten year old son from a one night stand from when he was with Laurel, at the wishes of the child's mother. He didn't tell her even after Thea and Malcolm Merlyn had found out. It all came to a head when Damien Dhark kidnapped the boy and they had to rescue him. That's actually when they took away his magical powers."

Sara slumped down in her seat even more. "Wow. Oliver Queen's a dad. Not entirely surprising considering how much he got around back then; but poor Laurel."

"Poor _Laurel_?" Kendra asked. "Not 'poor Felicity'?"

"Poor Felicity, too," Sara amended. "Oliver should know better by now to not keep secrets from his girlfriends."

"Fiancée," Ray interrupted. "They were actually engaged when this all went down. They're not now."

"Okay, wow," Sara said, trying to imagine Oliver engaged. "But I said 'poor Laurel' because this would be one more painful reminder that the man she loved and thought she would spend the rest of her life with cheated on her, repeatedly. It's bad enough she had to be reminded of that every time she saw the two of us in the same room together, but here was living proof of his indiscretions."

"You have every right to be offended in your sister's honor," Leonard assured her.

They pulled up to an apparently barren lot and the Waverider's door opened for them.

"You're just leaving your car here?" Kendra asked.

"I called the garage where I store it. They'll be sending someone to pick it up. I told them I was taking the helicopter from here," Ray said.

Once they were on the ship, Sara held Leonard back while the others rejoined the rest of the team.

"I just…" Sara leaned up to kiss him. "Thank you for being there with me today. I don't know how I would have done that without you."

"I know you would do the same for me," Leonard said, kissing her again. "Besides, you know how much I hate it when my Canary cries."

Sara giggled. "You know all I can think of is that Prince song when you say that."

"Good, I distracted you. My evil plan succeeded," Leonard said, a smile curling his lips.

"You can distract me any time you want," Sara said.

"Maybe I can convince Rip to let me sit this one out, too," Leonard suggested, wrapping both arms around Sara, holding her close to his body.

She slid her arms around his neck. "You know, I don't think I should be left alone right now. I think you need to be here to comfort me."

"Come on, let's go find out when Rip's taking us now so that we can _not_ check it out," Leonard said, stepping back but keeping one arm around Sara's waist.

Sara easily went with him. She would miss her sister, but she wasn’t alone. As she looked at her teammates she realized she’d never be alone again.

The End


End file.
